Nimbassa High
by Pikachaaaa
Summary: Ben Rider attends the Nimbassa high, and is going through tough times with Math teachers, homework, studies, and of course, Pokemon battling. Now when the yearly transfer student arrives, the gorgeous Summer Andrew, Ben finds himself with a new problem. A crush.


**Gara316: Hey guys Gara316 here. This is a new story of mine. I'm not going to update "Adventures of Ben Stone" till I have some more Ocs. This is a collab story with Pikachaaaa. My Ocs POV will be written by me and Pikachaaaa which is going to be written by her. I don't own Pokémon or any rights to it. If I did it would be awesome. I only own my Oc and Pikachaaaa Owns hers. Oops i went on Well to the story.**

**Pikachaaaa: Hi everyone! We both don't own Pokemon, but we hope you enjoy this story anyways! :D**

* * *

*~Ben~*

I sprinted down the corridor to get to my next class which just happened to be math. I grumbled as I sprinted, "Oh god I hated math so much."

'It does not help when you have Mr Wright. He was the worst math teacher ever. He just talks and talks' I thought to myself. I was running because I had to go to the nurse. Headache. Just before math of course.

Hey Im Ben Rider, Im 16 and 5'9. I have longish brown hair that covers my forehead I have blue eyes. I attend the Nimbasa High School in Unova Which is a prestiogus school for battling.

I finally got to the door for my math class. I checked my clock, '_Holy Arceus, I'm that late_' I pursed my lips and walked into the class.

"BEN WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?!" Mr. Wright screamed with all of his rage. Mr. Wright slammed his whiteboard marker down onto the small tray that was attached to the whiteboard.

I cringed as I replied, "I had to go to the nurse." He told me to sit in my chair and I just sat there doing nothing. Mr. Wright ignored me for the rest of the lesson, suddenly wishing that I didn't show. The class was about to end. I smirked and thought, '_Finally, I can get out of here._'

* * *

I walked into homeroom after lunch. It was one of the only things about school I enjoyed.

My home groups teacher was named Miss Rivers. She had long brown hair, chestnut eyes and was really polite and caring towards my home group. I just sat down in my chair to listen to "Linkin Park" but Miss Rivers came to me and took my earphone out and said she had an announcement. "So everyone, we have a new student joining our home group. She comes all the way from the region of Almia," Miss Rivers smiles.

The class just sat there mumbling because they have never heard of Almia. I raised my hand and said out loud, "Its the region rangers come from."

"Well done Ben." Miss Rivers praised with a smile. Then, a cute and pretty girl walked into the class. I could feel my heart come out of my chest. I was having feelings of love.

It felt rather weird I've never had these emotions before. She had gorgeous blue eyes that shine like the sea on a striking summer day. Her silky caramel hair was up in a braid, draped over her shoulder, that made her even more attractive. Her pink scarf was round her neck and she was wearing a summer dress that was yellow. She had pink ballet flats on, as she was pretty tall.

I just stared at her for a moment and just shook my head. I thought there was no way I can get with a girl like that. I could see all the boys around me just staring at her like they were lovesick puppies, I don't see why they are doing this because truth be told, most of them had girlfriends. "Her name is Summer Andrews," Miss Rivers introduced her. Miss Rivers picked a girl named Lauren to show Summer around. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my iPhone.

* * *

After home group, the break we normally have went quick. All I could think about is Summer and how gorgeous she looked. I was on my way to Biology when a group of girls came up to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, ignoring their proposals for dates. They were Dalia, Kendra, and Laura who were extremely snobbish. One of them squealed, "BEN! COME HERE NOW! I WROTE YOU A POEM!" I hated these girls. I avoided them luckily. So I was finally in Biology.

I looked around and see a familiar caramel head. _'Oh no Summer is in this class_'. The teacher decided to put summer next to me.

Summer greeted me with a dazzling smile and said, "Hey there I remember you, your in my home group". I just simply nodded and just ignored her for the rest of the class. That very sweet accent she has makes me want to just want to talk to her. But I'm to shy. I was already blushing now.

* * *

As the day ended I bolted home to find mum sitting on the couch with another person. "Hey mum," I said. I paused and asked, "Who is this?"

My mom smiled, "Hi Ben! This is Kate Andrews and she moved here from Almia."

'_Oh no this can not be Summer's mother_.' I sweat dropped. "Excuse me, do you have any children?" I asked, suddenly blushing a bit at the thought of Summer.

Kate nodded and answered, "I have a 11 year old called Melody and 16 year old named Summer."

'_Oh no!' _I pursed my lips, suddenly feeling my palms sweat a little bit. "This is Summer's mother. You should know her from school." My mother neatly put her hands on her lap. "She moved in across the street." my mum clarified.

'_Oh Arceus, this is bad, my crush lives across the road_.' I ran up to my room, completely forgetting about Summer's mom. I dumped my stuff, and grabbed six poke balls from my closet. I released my 6 Pokémon.

A Salamence, an Absol, a Serperior, an Arcanine, a Nidoking and a Talonflame appeared. They all attacked me, happy to see me again after 2 days. "Sorry guys I've been away doing homework," I muttered with a grin as my Arcanine slobbered my cheek.

The reason i have all these Pokémon is because my dad. He is an explorer and catches Pokémon from other regions. Salamence was a Bagon egg, Absol was found injured, Serperior is my starter the rest are from my dad.

'_I miss my dad._' I frowned with my Absol still laying down on me. My dad is always gone. A little bit sad, I just fed my pokemon, trained for a bit and then it was starting to get dark.

I left my Absol out of her pokeball because she was scared of it. Instead, she fell asleep on my bed when I said goodnight to my mum. I sighed and reclined on my bed, my Absol pulling herself over my feet. I couldn't help but think about Summer and the weekend.

* * *

**Gara316: So that was My First Chapter so guys, Rate and review. and maybe we will accept Ocs not to sure well your up Pikachaaaa. All the chapters will be applied to my account unless Pikachaaaa says otherwise. Gara316 uses baton pass**

**Pikachaaaa: We are actually accepting OCs! I would love different people to participate! So look out for the next chapter! :)**


End file.
